


Iecur Ficatum

by flyingleapdisco



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, choke kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleapdisco/pseuds/flyingleapdisco
Summary: Written in a script format. Will and Hannibal are in a cabin in Alaska. Lots of extra, metaphorical, poetic, literary flirting and then... a first kiss.





	Iecur Ficatum

**Author's Note:**

> I've never shared fan fiction before! I wanted to try and make it true to their grand Shakespearean dialogue in the show. Impossible to match but fun to wrestle with. (P.S. I have written the filth that happens next, but it'll be a part two because I can't write it as a script. That'd be mental.)

Hannibal

S4 E1  
“Iecur Ficatum”

EXT. ALASKA – MIDNIGHT.

A moonless night, in a dark pinewood. Very heavy rain.

SHOT TO:

Macro. Rain silvery and black with hardly any light.

SHOT TO:

A wooden cabin, surrounded claustrophobically by trees, reclaimed by nature over grown. A flickering fire is just visible from the outside through a broken window. The light from it extinguished as from within the window is hastily covered.

SHOT TO:

INT. FOREST CABIN.  
  
HANNIBAL finishes using a sheet to cover the window. A fire crackles in the grate.

SHOT TO:

Macro. Inside the cabin a spider weaves a web.

  
CLOSE ON HANNIBAL’S FACE  
  
Stubble has grown, his hair is longer, but he has made an effort to tidy it. He is wearing clothes that aren’t his, understated, casual. His wounds are healing. He is smiling in the golden glow of the fire at WILL GRAHAM.

SHOT TO:

  
  
Will. Laying on a pile of blankets, cushions and mattresses layered together around the fire, close to the heat. A den.  
  
CLOSE ON WILL’S FACE  
  
He is smiling, his eyes turned up, looking at Hannibal who is standing across the room. The fire dances in Will’s eyes. His stubble has grown too, and his hair is longer, scruffy, of course. His wounds are healing, too.  


SHOT TO:

Hannibal, carrying two glasses of red wine over to Will, handing one to him and taking his own and his place among the blankets and cushions. They sip the wine, savour it and smile together.

WILL

Here’s to transformations.

HANNIBAL  
  
Are we toasting, Will? _(Raising his glass to chink there’s together) _  
  
WILL

  
Sailors have a toast for every day of the week. When my father raised a glass, he used to say, ‘may you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you’re dead’.

CLOSE UP of Hannibal:

_(Licking wine from his smiling lips.)_

Here’s to transubstantiation, too. After the spilling of so much blood, sharing wine is nothing short of a sacramental union. Change is… undeniable. But in nature, when a caterpillar metamorphoses into a butterfly, it also remains the same. Only waking from a dream.

  
WILL  
  
The fight has transformed into a dance. The hunters pursuit has become a seduction.  
  
HANNIBAL  
  
A hunter moves on dancers wires.

WILL

  
_You_ certainly do. Hannibal?

  
HANNIBAL

Yes, Will?  
  
WILL

I say your name, and you answer it. Beside me. It’s strange. I’m so used to feeling that I could never reach you. Even with you here. _(Will lays a hand on Hannibal’s arm.)_ I find it interesting that the physical holds no charge for you. And yet so much charge.

  
  
HANNIBAL  
  
How else should it be?  
  
WILL  
  
Are we completely open to each other now? Once I doubted if we could survive separation. Now I know we could not survive.  
  
HANNIBAL  
  
And still there are terrains that we have not travelled to.  
  
WILL _(taking a chance)_  
  
What was sex with Alana like?

HANNIBAL

You shared a kiss. It must have crossed your mind. The French libertine Marquis de Sade said that sex is as paramount as our appetites for food and drink. We should allow all appetites to be satisfied with no restraint or false modesty. Will, I like to think that you understand, I _am_ interested in modesty. And _restraint_.

WILL

You can’t possibly be talking about your own? Where was your modesty and restraint when you sawed into my head?

_(Will laughs freely. Strangely. He smiles shyly. Hannibal’s eyes linger over it. A fascinating response.)_

HANNIBAL

  
Performing a craniotomy at my table, to expose the brain of a mind that … fascinates me. I _have_ an appetite.

WILL  
  
How do you describe your palette? An acquired taste?  
  
HANNIBAL

Are modesty and restraint simply a matter of taste? We love to learn how other tongues experience our taste.

WILL

I have as much appetite as a foie-gras goose.  
  
HANNIBAL

  
Drenched in honey and wine, a goose in ancient Rome would not want to see another fig, of that we can be certain. Yet, here we are. De Sade also said that sex without pain is like food without taste.

  
WILL  
  
Was the pain Alana’s?

HANNIBAL

  
I’m don’t believe it is Alana that interests you. Do you know the story of Eros, Will? That out of Chaos, Night, Darkness and Abyss sprang the god of love and sex on glittering wings? In Rome they named him cupid. His steel-tipped arrows pierced lovers with a wound from which there could be no cure.  
  
(Will touches the scar on his belly.)  
  
HANNIBAL  
  
What do you have an appetite for, now, good Will?

_  
(Will is very interested in his glass of wine as he says_):

I wait for sureness to come. Do you know, I asked Bedelia if you were… in love… with me? I thought I knew the answer. _(Pausing, he meets Hannibal’s gaze.)_ But love demands consummation.

HANNIBAL  
  
Consummation is a rite of passage. A completion. Completion can be the end of a connection.

WILL  
  
I doubted my free will, as if you had some god-like power. But I was making this connection more sacred than the passing of my days. Was that a choice? You have consumed my life.

CLOSE UP OF WILL’S FACE  
(Wetting his lips, he is quiet, steeling himself.)  


WILL

  
What is the answer? The cabling of my body throbs with electricity.

HANNIBAL (understanding):

A switch completes the connection of the irresistible current in a circuit.

WILL  
  
You used a curved knife to switch open my circuitry. Opening my body. You held my face. You looked at me. You actually saw me.

  
HANNIBAL  
  
From the moment I met you I saw you with clarity I have never found elsewhere in this life.

WILL  
  
I’m used to aching for your presence. I’m still aching with you here.

  
HANNIBAL

Will, care and love are not the same. As a doctor I cared for many patients and treated them with tenderness.

WILL

Losing them on the operating table, I suppose you can forget their faces and their names.

HANNIBAL

It is not that I am incurious. They go through the most profound change it is possible to pass through. I find myself unchanged. I wonder about them. But with my hands gloved with latex in the body of a sick child that I could not save, there are no tears.  
  
WILL  
  
According to traditional paths, as a surgeon, you were considered extraordinary, celebrated. At night, under the moon, you were Il Mostro. The Chesapeake Ripper. Where is the switch?

  
HANNIBAL

Do you know? You say you loved Molly and the boy.

  
_  
(Will is not angered by this, but he listens closely, the fire sparkling in his eyes still.)_

HANNIBAL

I don’t doubt that you cared for them and treated them with tenderness and found some pleasure in the passing time. But how much of it was tolerance? And patience? How much of it was endurance? Do you think that life should simply be endured?  
  
WILL  
  
Absolutely not. I think the strange accident of a rock in space with life blooming in billions of strange forms should be anything but endurance.  
  
HANNIBAL  
  
Well, then. Do you think that love is just to care? Like a nurse? Or a maid? What price is the sacrifice of your life? Your finite time trickling away, Will?

(_Will pours more wine for them both. Shot of the wine redly pouring, splashing over the glass lip.)_

What did life mean to you when it came pumping like blood through an arterial vein, steaming as it hits the air?

_(Reflections of fire in the glass, in Hannibal’s eyes. Overlays of wine moving in slow motion in the glass in Will’s hands, and the fire changing in the grate.)_

  
SHOT TO:

  
_(Macro. The spider weaving, completing the web.)_

The only way to understand life, to look God in the eye, is in death. And has it not been said many times that God is Love?

_(Their eyes, fading over each other. A spiral of fire in the centre. Duality.)_

_(Hannibal leans towards Will. They are very close. He speaks softly.)_

HANNIBAL

What I saw in you that first day in Jacks’ office was your patient endurance, your care, and your trying to understand the absurdity of this life. I hooked you open, did I not, Will? Slowly at first, in our conversation? And then with a hooked knife.

_(Shot of Will and Hannibal looking intimately at each other.)_  
  
Did you feel the stab of my desire?

WILL

A kiss would feel like a trespass. A transgression.

HANNIBAL

_(Staring him down.)_ What would sex feel like?

_(Will looks up to Hannibal, open-mouthed, he gasps.)_  
  
_(Hannibal reaches his hand to Wills face. He moves the hair off, sliding his hand over the scarred cheek, he tucks the hair behind Will’s ear. Holding it with his fingers in his curls. He breathes deeply, enjoying his natural scent.)_

What of our intimate connection has not been a trespass or a transgression? Seduction and pursuit? Should I kiss you, Will, or will you kiss me?

_(Hannibal’s hand is still on his face as Will moves their glasses to the floor and sets them down. He turns back to Hannibal and clasps his face with both hands. Hannibal mirrors this. They are in awe at their proximity. They examine each other and delight. They move together symmetrically and kiss.  
_  
_Then Hannibal pulls Wills curls exposing his neck. He licks down his throat. Will is sure he is going to be bitten, and he gasps with absolute shock when Hannibal plants a soft kiss on his neck._  
  
_ Will isn’t giving it all away. He is not meek. He places one hand along the side of Hannibals neck, moving his hand so his fingers run slowly over the sensitive little hairs at the nape of his neck and into his hair. Hannibal is almost purring. Will moves his other hand up to Hannibals neck. There's a flicker across Hannibal's face, and Will starts to squeeze. Hannibal stares at Will, in awe and nervous. When Will releases the throttle, Hannibal cannot contain his gasps.)_


End file.
